The aim of this research is to complete development and evaluation of a series of digitally-based forensic science education mysteries. These mystery case studies are designed for adolescents aged 15-18 years, and focus on forensic science, avoidance of cancer risks, and the scientific method. The full motion, video-based, interactive multimedia product will allow users to assume the role of a medical examiner whose job it is to examine one or more deaths per case by collecting and examining on-site evidence, interactive questioning of suspects and witnesses, and conducting interactive post mortem examinations. Users will progress upward through increasingly difficult cases by applying knowledge gained in earlier investigations. The goal of this program is to: 1) educate users about forensic science and cancer risk; 2) allow users to apply new knowledge to their own cancer risk behaviors, 3) improve users' skills in the application of scientific methods, and 4) generate user interest in science as a career. Focus group discussions will be used to measure process outcomes, and survey questionnaires will measure knowledge, attitude, and skill change outcomes by comparing treatment and comparison conditions. A report and dissemination plan will complete this phase. The finished product will be state of-the-art interactive multimedia. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: By 1999 there should be about 161 million installed CD-ROM drives, mostly in North America and the English speaking world. PC software should see sales rise at least 20% through 1997, and since sales, as well as size and speed of school and home-use multimedia PCS continues to rise, the consumer market is particularly attractive. Forecasts indicate that the children's education and entertainment CD-ROM market is expected to grow to $1.6 billion by 1999. Beyond that point, digitally-based on-line distribution is a possibility. On-line marketing in 1996 is generating about $500 million annually; by 2000 that number may reach $6.6 billion.